Ordinary Acts of Bravery
by Goddess Hestia
Summary: Tris has been initiated and is accommodating herself into Dauntless the best way a divergent can. So Four can't fathom why Tris ended it with him, he would've protected her. The way she sees it is she's protecting him. In all the mess, Sawyer of Amity has no idea what she's getting herself into when she takes an interest in Four. War hasn't happened...yet.
1. Chapter 1

**We believe in ordinary acts of bravery in the courage that drives one person to stand up for another. It is represented through three characters in this story: Tris, Four, and Sawyer. **

~Sawyer

My mama smiled and turned away before she dropped to the ground hard. "Mama, mama" I couldn't run to her fast enough. My yelling had stirred my papa. He had been outside tending to our flower garden. He met me at the foot of the stairs where my mama had fell. I take her arm and help her up. She places a hand on her belly as she stands straight in front of me again.

"Are you feeling okay? Do we need to see healer Odetta?" I ask. Mama moves her hand from her pregnant belly to the side of my face. "I'll be alright Sawyer. You're such a sweet girl for checking up on me. Don't worry about me, you too Roscoe." she says the last part to my papa.

"We always worry about you mama," I say patting her arm. It's true. Her first pregnancy with me, it didn't go so well. The pregnancy had left her weak and she spent too much time in labor. The exertion of it all almost took her life. Papa and I are afraid, but she isn't. She's always so optimistic. "You may go back out to your garden. And you may return to your schoolwork. I'll just go lay down." she says simply as if she didn't just fall.

"I'll take you to bed." I offer. She protests at first but papa convinces her to let me. We climb the stairs to the first room on the right. Mama lays down and I pull the covers around her. I sit at the edge of the bed. I stare off into space thinking about tomorrow. "Are you nervous about your aptitude test?" mama asks.

I shake my head no. "We're you?" I ask, At first she shakes her head no, "I was terrified. But you are much braver than I." I chuckle because I am terrified, I am not brave. I am amity but I wish I could be brave.

~Four

The sound of footsteps stops me. I thought I overcame my last fear. That they'd have to start calling me Three. I turn to the echo of footsteps. It's Tris, she's walking away from me. She seems angsty as she walks down the hall in Erudite. "Tris," I call out. I run up to her because I don't think she hears me. "Tris, baby, what's going on?" I say grabbing her shoulder and turning her to me.

"Get away from me," she says harshly and continues walking. Tris looks straight ahead. Why is she doing this to me? I thought once she was initiated, we'd be fine. I'd teach her to hide inside our faction like I've been doing for years.

But I'm starting to get worried. Why isn't she in our faction? If she keeps coming to see her brother, they'll get suspicious of why she can't follow the rules. I have to get her back to Dauntless. "Come on, we have to go home." I say tugging on her arm.

"I'm not going back home." Tris says it casually but I know what she means. I've been afraid of this. Ever since she ended things with me a few months after her initiation, I've been afraid she's become one of the Dauntless spies for Erudite.

"Tris, where are you going?" I ask placing a hand on her hip to turn her once again. But she pushes me hard to where I hit the wall. Then she walks away like nothing. Then I remember this isn't real. But it's pretty much the way Tris has been acting towards me.

She broke up with me, has been disappearing for whole days at a time and I know where to now, and she acts as if she never even cared for me. I'm not going to try and change her direction anymore or even desperately await her anymore. I'm done.

And then the simulation is over.

~Tris

Out of breath and exhausted, I face the punching bag thinking one more good blow will be enough for the night. I'm shocked when someone tries to grab my shoulder. I don't think: just turn, lean into it, and punch.

"Ouch, calm down. Fuck." I hear Eric mumble. He's doubled over from the punch I pressed into his gut. It's just him, my bad. I brush myself off and walk over to the stand where I threw my shirt when I stripped it off and left my water. "Serves you right for sneaking up on me." I say pulling the shirt over my head.

"I tried to call your name but you didn't hear me." he says standing upright slowly.

"Should've tried again." I retort. He scowls at me for a second.

"At least you're getting stronger." Eric says. I murmur a thanks before asking what he's doing here.

"As you know the aptitude test is tomorrow. And as the new initiate trainer, you have to go administer it to Abnegation. Because you know they are volunteering to do it for all the other factions."

"Ugh no. You do it. I'm not going back there." I groan as if I'm annoyed. But it's not that. I just want to stay away from my home faction. That's what a Dauntless member would do, a divergent would be happy about going back to Abnegation.

"I'm telling you, not asking. It's Dauntless rules. We haven't had a new initiate trainer in a few years, not since Four," I glance down when he mentions Four, "or you would know whenever we get a new trainer, they take the burden of going to Abnegation and doing the aptitude test."

"Really? It's a rule?" then Jeanine will know I didn't choose to do this, but forced. I almost smirk since I can go be near my mom and dad without Jeanine being suspicious. But then I remember Eric is here.

"Stupid rule, but fine, I'll do it."

**Review if you want me to continue and suggestions on how this should be continued.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well I'm continuing on with this. So you should know war didn't happen, Erudite have yet to act on overthrowing Abnegation. It's a year later from the book Divergent. So Tris has spent a year in Dauntless. And I hope you noticed from the last chapter she is an initiate trainer, and she and Four broke up.**

_Tris_

I awake to pounding. Is it the pounding of my head or the pounding of my alarm clock? Neither, someone's pounding on the door. I rise, "Hold on," I yell. The pounding stops and I try to dress as quickly as possible. "Who is it?" I ask pulling my hair back.

"It's me," I recognize Four's deep voice. I stop what I'm doing. I shuffle over to the door and open it gingerly. "What do you want Four? I'm not dressed." I protest.

"I don't mind," he jokes walking right into my room. He is unbelievable. I close the door and turn to face him. Placing my hands on my hips, I stare at him for a moment. He is unfazed, obviously. I try hard though to intimidate him though. Maybe that way he'll leave things be. If only I could.

"What do you want?" I ask resuming to zip up my pants.

"I just wanted to ask why you're administering the aptitude test to Abnegation?" he asks stepping closer. I pull on my jacket to delay a response. Why does he care?

"Because Eric told me I had to." I answer simply.

"Why? It's not like it's a rule or something. And I'm not sure it looks to good that you're going to."

I roll my eyes. "Any why should I care what it looks like."

"Because you're divergent, and if they find out they're going to kill you." he says causing me to wince.

"Hush, don't say that word." I say placing a hand on his forearm. He had his arms crossed, but when I do this he reaches his hand out to mine. I pull my hand away though.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you. I can go in for you."

"No, I don't need you to protect me. I've got my own means of protection."

"Is that why you've been sneaking off, sometimes for a whole day."

"Stop," I shout. Four is silent. Why does he do this to me? I ended things between us. But it's not what he thinks. I did it protect us, to protect him. I couldn't explain to him though. I never can. It wouldn't make a difference anyways. It'd be easier on both of us, if he would just leave me alone and move on.

My bottom lip quivers as I look at Four's worried expression. I hate keeping secrets from him and being so cold. I suck in a breath to gain my composure. "Just go Four. I can handle myself."

I fix my hair into a ponytail casually until Four walks out of my room. Then I can breathe again. But barely.

_Sawyer_

I awoke at five this morning to tend to the neighborhood farm. We take turns by age group. Today was mama's turn but I took her place. Mama is very close to giving birth. If not for her pregnancy I would know exactly what faction I would join at choosing day. It would not be Amity as so many expect, but Dauntless.

Ever since I was little, I thought the most kindest acts were ones of bravery. I admired the dauntless for their strength and will to stand up for others.

Now I am at a crossroads. It would be unkind of me to abandon my responsibility to my family, when mama most needs me, to join Dauntless. But to stay here, when I do not really want to, will be the most bravest thing I've ever done.

I'm hoping the test will help me decide. I can trust the test. Speaking of which, I better get home to shower and prep for school.

After I shower, I put on a red sunflower dress. Then I step into my weathered brown boots. I brush out my blonde hair before braiding it. I head downstairs because it's seven, time for breakfast.

I smell bread baking in the oven. Mama and papa sit at the table waiting patiently. I begin to churn milk into butter and ground almonds with water to make almond milk. Soon I am done. We eat in silence.

"Sawyer, you better get going. You don't want to be late for your aptitude test." my mama suggests. I nod and hurriedly go. As soon as I step out of our front door, I close my eyes and lean against the door frame.

I don't have a moment to speak, because "Hey Sawyer!"

It's my neighbor, "Charlie, good morning." I respond softly.

"Are you ready to go? May I walk you?" he asks.

"Yes, please." I say.

This is Charlie and I's normal routine. We greet each other, walk to school, and then we meet after school to walk home or to the farms because students of Amity usually do the farming after school.

Charlie is two years older than I. He chose Amity when he was sixteen. He's returned to school though because he wants to be a teacher and that requires more schooling. He'll be a good teacher.

"Charlie, I just realized…"

"Yes Sawyer?"

"Today is the last day we'll walk to school together. Tomorrow is the choosing ceremony so there won't be any school. And I won't return after that because I'll be an adult."

"But you could return if you wanted to be a teacher."

"No, I don't want to do that. Besides that's only an Amity occupation."

"Do you not plan to choose Amity?" he asks noticing my slip of words. I look up at Charlie's scrutinizing face. We've known each other for so long. We favor in appearance, with our blonde hair, tan skin, and light brown eyes. We could be family.

"I do," I lie. Maybe it's a lie, but not yet. Charlie simply nods and we walk the rest of the way in silence.


	3. Chapter 3

**Let's continue. **

Tris

"We're doing it a little different this year, everyone will be doing their aptitude test in their own faction. So it'll be quicker for you. You just have to record their name right here when they come in. The computer will do the rest when you inject them with the serum and will get their results. Unless it messes up for some weird reason. When it messes up, it shows you the result but only while the simulation is still going on so you'll just have to enter it manually." Eric explains to me. I just nod along the whole time.

"I'll show you what I mean," Eric offers. I shake my head no. That's obviously not necessary. This is very simple stuff. I tell him this and that he should've done it since he accompanied me here anyways. Eric laughs like I don't get something. "I told you, it's like your own initiation to become an initiate trainer. And someone had to come show you." he answers my curious thoughts.

"Whatever Eric. Four told me you lied about that. So this is either your way of getting out of it but you're here so that's not it." I contemplate the last part aloud.

"You and Four getting along well these days?"

"And how come we are in Amity? If there's anything I hate more than stiffs it's tree hugging hippies." I ignore his comment and try to change the subject. He laughs.

"Alright, calm down former stiff because speaking of Four-"

"You were speaking of Four," I defend.

"he's covering Abnegation and you are covering here because they forgot they'd be missing a person because she's pregnant." he finishes.

That makes sense I guess. I tell Eric he can go on back to Dauntless and I'll do fine here. I wait only a few more minutes before a serious looking boy comes in. I tell him it won't hurt a bit but I can tell he's still scared. The simulation doesn't last long but he fumbles around in his seat and murmurs as if he's having a nightmare. I hold his hand during the duration of it. At the end his result is, of course, Amity.

The second one is another boy and he also receives Amity. The third one is just the same. Nothing different until there are only a few kids left. A girl who looks a lot younger than 16 to me enters the room. "Name?" I ask.

"Sawyer Chavez." she says softly. She even sounds so innocent. I type her name into the computer and there she appears on the screen. I record it into the computer and tell her to have a seat. She does so reluctantly. "Nervous?" I ask as I prepare the serum. She simply nods. "Don't worry, this won't hurt a bit Sawyer." I say even though I don't think that's what she's nervous about. She flinches when I inject her but then her eyes close.

She's still in her chair as she goes through the simulation. She's like the rest I suppose. She'll get Amity because she's choosing the kindest things to do. Those don't cause as much stress. I know it's the brave acts that are the hardest to handle.

I sit at the computer waiting for her result to come up. I think she may be my last one too. Then I can go home and rest. Tomorrow is the choosing ceremony and then I will be in charge of the faction transfer initiates. Eric was promoted so he will take care of the Dauntless born. But that leaves me and Four to work this out. In all my thoughts, I don't realize Sawyer has come around and her result has come up.

"Oh I'm sorry. You did good Sawyer and you've gotten-" I look down to read the screen, "Dauntless?"

Sawyer squeals. "I did? Dauntless?" she asks happily.

"Yeah, um, that's what it says right here." I say. An Amity sweet little girl proved herself to be Dauntless in a simulation without breaking a sweat?

"I knew it. Thank you, I didn't get your name."

"Tris," I fill in.

"Thank you Tris!" she says before turning and going happily. Ok, I am so confused.

_~The next day: Choosing Ceremony~_

I walk quickly when I get off the train. I know Four will be looking for me. I'm dreading having to see him all the time when training starts tomorrow. My only consolation is I can avoid him today. I submerge myself into the crowd of various factions entering the ceremony location.

I look over my shoulder but Four's not in sight. When I turn back around, I can't stop myself from bumping into Jeanine. "Oh my gosh, I'm sorry Jeanine." I say.

She simply smiles at me, ignoring my apology. "How are you today Tris?" she asks politely.

"Very well. And yourself?"

"Just as well. I hope you've been thoroughly prepared for your job. It's a very important task."

"You are right. It's not something I take lightly. I believe I've been successfully trained for this and I don't plan to let my faction down." I answer.

Jeanine likes this response. "I trust you won't. In addition, I hope you will keep in mind what we last spoke of." she implies.

"Of course. I'll send word to you if I suspect anything. But what I told you last time hasn't changed: I don't think I'd be able to spot what you're looking for." I test.

"It might be hard to notice during the first part of training. But if we keep taking them during the second part, people will start to notice. Just remember, they find a way to stick together. And if there are no others, they stay alone." Jeanine always brings that up to threaten me. She refers to the fact because she suspects Four and I are divergent. That's why I had to break up with him. But now she threatens me if I stand alone often. I keep quiet.

"Who will you go to for help shall you need it?"

"To Eric. He's been preparing me to be a trainer. I need only ask for help from him about the task you've entrusted with me." I say.

"Good answer." Jeanine says though I feel like she's not very impressed. I'll have to try harder to protect myself. And Four. We depart to our designated seats for each of our factions.


End file.
